Dark Passion
by IanBlackwing
Summary: What happens when adolescent lust meets the dark passion of the Furyan? For the moment a one-shot, but if people like it, I might make it an extended UA (Universe Alteration, heard the term somewhere) where the important detail is that Kira doesn't die.


It was quiet inside the ship, that was what Jack noticed first. She sat up in her bunk and looked around. They were in the ship they stole from the mercs, Imam asleep in the other bunk. She looked around and saw that Riddick was sleeping in the pilot's seat, leaned back as far as it will go. She set aside the gun, the implement of her first kill, and the thought sent a thrill through her blood. With another glance at the holy man, she slipped a hand down the front of her baggy pants.

She sat and played with her sensitive lips, thinking about everything she'd seen. About what she'd seen Riddick do. It sent another thrill through her, and she looked at the murderer. She hesitantly walked over to him, idly sucking the juices from her fingers. Her fingers went back to their work as she watched him sleep, and she got a wicked idea. It was hopelessly dirty and kinky, and she had no way to know how Riddick would react, but the thought was too seductive.

She moaned softly as she pumped a finger in and out of her under-acknowledged quim, loving the feeling and the juices leaking out of her. Once her finger was suitably soaked, and resisting the urge to suck it clean herself, she delicately reached out and wiped her juices onto her idol's lips. She sighed at the erotic sight of his lips gleaming with her sex juices. She got excited, and recklessly pushed the fingertip inside. When she touched his tongue, her pussy let out a gush of arousal, starting to stain the front of her baggy pants.

"Take em off."

She flinched and stared in terror. Looking down, she saw Riddick looking up at her, lips lightly trailing over her finger. One of his hands reached out, grabbing the front of her pants and pulling them down. She didn't resist, going so far as to step out of the pants and pulling her hand out of her old panties. He cupped her pussy through the thin, soaked cloth, causing her to moan loudly. He chuckled and looked up at her.

"Keep quiet, you don't want Imam to wake up, do you?"

She took a deep breath and lightly bit her knuckle, holding back her moans. He played with her some more before pulling her shirt up. She helped him remove the oversized shirt, revealing her small breasts, barely an A-cup and capped with bright pink nipples. She was left in only her panties, and after a moment they were dropped to the ground and pocketed within seconds. Her body flushed deep crimson from her petite pussy up past her perky chest.

"So, you thought it'd be fun to tease me with your sweet pussy, did you?"

Each time he spoke, a spark went up her spine. She nodded shortly and his fingers returned to her sopping labia. She was forced to bite her knuckle again as his much longer and thicker fingers pushed inside of her. Her eyes were closed tight, soft whimpers leaving her lips, legs trembling and weak. She was seconds away from cumming and she knew it and she was sure he knew it too. Especially when she was pulled down a moment before the tide broke, lips claimed and silenced by his. She moaned into his mouth, and the wanted man devoured her cries. Her legs went limp, but he held her up, finally pulling her into his lap.

She laid still for a minute in his lap, curled up against his hard chest recovering. She watched him clean off his fingers with a sigh, and when he spoke she shivered visibly.

"You okay with what comes next? Once I start, I'm not stopping for a while."

"I-Imam..."

"Already in Cryo-sleep. I was waiting for you to finish your nap before putting you under, then you gave me this surprise."

She blushed before nodding at his question and taking position. She kneeled on his lap, biting her lip and unable to hold his gaze. His hands wandered over her flesh appreciably before releasing his tool. She couldn't help but gasp as she looked down at it. It was close to a foot long and thicker than her forearm, and the thought of that beast claiming her brought her juices flowing again.

"Good, the wetter the better." He chuckled and grabbed her slim waist, fingers almost able to meet around her middle. She rested her hands on his shoulders and looked up as she felt that bulbous head parting her still virgin lips. She saw stars shining through the cabin's front window, whole galaxies twinkling. She thought they had suddenly multiplied or exploded with the flash of light that covered her vision, but it didn't take too long to realize what had happened.

In one push, half his length was buried deep inside of her accepting body, her hymen proving no worthwhile barrier. He tightness gripped him perfectly, her unused muscles waking up and giving their all. She gasped, hands gripping his shoulders firmly. The breath caught in her throat as his next thrust pushed him deeper, tapping her cervix already with a couple inches to go. They groaned in unison at the perfection of their union.

Riddick panted softly and held her there, letting her settle and get used to his length. She wanted more though. Her body was on fire, and she felt /right!/ Her nails dug in as she arched her back, lifting her ass before slamming her body down. Instead of pain she felt only euphoria as his tip lodged in the back of her womb, a finally surprised Riddick clenching his teeth and drawing in a ragged breath. His grip grew bruising and suddenly he couldn't wait.

She blacked out for a moment as a mind erasing orgasm roared through her like a raging fire. When she could reign in a thought through the haze, she found she was being used like an old rag, Riddick bodily moving her up and down on his length. She had collapsed against him, head laying in the crook of his neck. His arms were wrapped around her tightly and holding her close to him as his rigid pole claimed her once-virgin body and soul.

She screamed out in pleasure as she entered a state of constant blinding light and unfiltered sensation. Her slim arms circled his neck and held on for dear life as she was thrown up and down. She realized she could feel every inch almost viscerally as she was fucked, entrance to hilt. She never wanted to be anywhere else.

Riddick claimed her lips and Jack pushed her chest into his. Another orgasm and another yet. Suddenly she was still, his cock planted firmly inside. Then, heat. She knew exactly what it was, and that knowledge was all that mattered. He was cumming, filling her womb in seconds and overflowing before her orgasm was over, and every drop was fire. She was his woman, now and forever. His woman. No longer Jack, the scared girl pretending to be a boy. Now...she was Kira.

Three hours later they were still at it. Kira was on her knees between his legs, hands cupping his balls and lips wrapped around his cock. She was suckling the tip, enjoying the taste and feeling of it filling her mouth. Riddick watched her with a smile, shining eyes memorizing her appearance. She was covered and filled with his seed, her lower holes releasing a steady drip of mixed juices. Her tiny chest had splashes of dried cum, a massive blob dripping down her forehead and between her eyes.

He grabbed the back of her head, and like she'd been taught less than an hour before, she opened her throat and took a deep breath. It took bare seconds and her lips were pressing against his pelvis, nose in his pubic hair and surrounded by his musk. His glorious length rippling down her throat. She choked, but she knew he liked it. The first blast of cum went right down her gullet, unopposed, before she pulled out. The next blast filled her mouth and she moaned as once again she was gifted with his taste. When she couldn't keep up with his release, she pulled off and another coat of jism painted her face solid. It was his largest load yet, ten pulses of virile spunk that didn't take long to drip down her chest until it reached her thighs.

She stood and turned, leaning against the other chair, holding onto it with one hand. The other scooped up the largest globule and reached back, working it into her barely used rear entrance. The first time he had claimed that forbidden fruit, she had screamed at the spreading. Now though, as his hands found her waist again, it slipped in to the base without resistance. Her entire body was his, and none of her holes would dare impede his desires. Or her own.

She panted and moaned as he pounded her velvet anus as hard as he'd fucked her already that night, and she loved every second. She never wanted anything else.

She had no idea just how long he used her body, but she regretted it wasn't longer. When they had both reached their limits, they slept, still embracing, his cock still sizable even while soft and buried in her sloppy pussy. She didn't wake again for a long time.

After she had dozed, Riddick had stirred. He'd cleaned them both and dressed them both before preparing Cryo sleep. He sighed and looked down at her as he set her to wake up after they reached New Mecca. After he had landed and left, enough time to find a ship and get off world before she woke. He hated doing it, but he knew that no matter what, he didn't want her to live in his world.

Years later, as he held her firm, soft body against the bars of a cell in the underbelly of Crematoria, he wondered how he had let her do this. How he had let her fall into his world, far enough to find her in a slam like this. And as he watched her leave, he stared at her now slender, curvy body. "Kira..." He liked it. And he liked calling her by that name a few hours later when he had spare time, fucking her against the rough stone wall of an isolated cell. She was groaning and humping back at him, pants around her ankles and shirt up above her now bouncing breasts, which were being roughly mauled by his hands. His lips were dancing over her throat and shoulders, and the feeling of his first load of the night, the first load in so many years...

She'd thought she hated him for leaving her behind. But now, she was just glad to have him back, to have him inside her again. Nothing matched him, and she knew she would follow him to the grave gladly.


End file.
